


lucky item drabbles

by chocobox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobox/pseuds/chocobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles inspired by Oha-Asa's lucky items for Cancer and Scorpio. So far, all future AU fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> September 17, 2015  
> (http://oha--asa.tumblr.com/post/129263512708/september-17-2015)
> 
> 1\. Scorpio  
> Illustrated reference book  
> Green
> 
> 2\. Cancer  
> Body soap  
> Orange

Midorima frowned at the green book and orange bar of soap on the floor in front of him. “Are you sure about this?”

“Come on, Shin-chan, it’s like Oha-Asa is telling us to do it.”

For years, Midorima had been trying to get Takao to carry (or at least take notice of) Scorpio’s lucky item, but to no avail. Today was by far the most interest he’d ever shown. Perhaps going along with this scheme would encourage him to pay more attention in the future…?

He frowned again. “But the bath seems so messy and noisy.”

Takao laughed. “Shin-chan, sex is _supposed_ to be messy and noisy.” He opened the book to a page in the middle. “Look at this.” Midorima bent over the book to see _Chapter 6: Positions and Techniques for the Bath._ He flipped through a few pages. There certainly was a large variety of options. His fingers stilled as one illustration caught his eye. Oh my.

He looked up to see a knowing grin on Takao’s face. “Who am I to argue with Oha-Asa?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 22, 2015  
> (http://oha--asa.tumblr.com/post/133686248748/november-22-2015)
> 
> 10\. Scorpio  
> Hair-styling products  
> Green
> 
> 12\. Cancer  
> Toothpaste   
> Black

Takao and Midorima faced each other in the tiny bathroom. Midorima was braced, eyes squeezed half-closed, as if he expected Takao to hit him. Takao’s hands were already covered in goop, but he hesitated. “Are you sure about this, Shin-chan? You never wear gel or anything in your hair.”

Midorima scowled. “Yes, I’m sure! Cancer is in last place today, and Scorpio isn’t much better. We need all the luck we can get!”

Frankly, Takao found Midorima’s dogmatic following of Oha-Asa’s horoscopes a little silly, but on the other hand, it was so darn cute, not to mention touching when he included Takao like this, as if their fortunes were so intertwined that it was no longer enough for Midorima to just carry his own lucky item. The first time Midorima had given Takao Scorpio’s lucky item for the day, Takao had been sure he couldn’t have received a more romantic present. (It had been a pack of gum. Takao still had it, tucked away in his sock drawer, even though the gum had long since gone stale and hard.)

“Okay, then, here we go!” Takao ran his fingers through Midorima’s hair, while Midorima clenched his eyes closed, then relaxed as he apparently discovered the gel wasn’t so horrible. Takao smiled as he did his best to smooth the green hair into a semblance of its normal style. Once finished, he rinsed his hands off in the sink while Midorima frowned into the mirror. “What do you think? Not bad, if I do say so myself!”

Midorima touched it tentatively, then nodded. “It’ll do.”

Takao laughed. “High praise, indeed!” He picked up the fresh tube of toothpaste off the counter and handed it to Midorima, who tucked it into his pocket. Takao briefly considered making a crass joke (it was a _big_ tube of toothpaste), but instead leaned forward to kiss his partner. “Have a good day at work,” he said, as he pulled back and smiled.

Midorima’s face softened, and he pressed his lips to Takao’s for another kiss. “You, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 6, 2015  
> (http://oha--asa.tumblr.com/post/134617405528/december-6-2015)
> 
> 7\. Cancer  
> Lemon
> 
> 8\. Scorpio  
> A place with a view of the sea
> 
> (I didn't want to mention the lemon in the text because it didn't fit the tone of the fic, but it was definitely along on the trip. I will leave it up to the reader to decide whether the trip was planned based on the horoscope or a coincidence.)

The morning was cool, but the sun was shining; there wasn’t a cloud in the endless blue sky. It was the perfect day for a drive. Takao slid into the passenger seat and looked over at Midorima, already behind the steering wheel. “You’re really not telling me where we’re going?”

“No.”

“Okay, you’re the boss today!” said Takao, cheerfully. Usually when they went somewhere, Takao drove. Just a natural extension of their roles in high school, he guessed. It didn’t really matter to Takao, as long as they were still going to the same place. Today, though, Midorima had insisted on driving. He wanted their destination to be a surprise.

They got on the highway and soon left the city behind; the scenery faded into countryside. The leaves had all fallen from the trees, giving the forests a sad, lonely look. There weren’t many other cars on the road here. The car stero was playing some melancholy piece of classical music (Midorima’s choice). Takao had the strange feeling the two of them had left the rest of the world behind.

Takao glanced at his companion, who was totally focused on driving. He never had been one to do things by halves. It still made Takao smile. If he really were going to leave the rest of the world behind, there was nobody he would rather be with.

Eventually, they were driving up a small, winding road through the trees. From the way Midorima was frowning at the road in concentration, Takao guessed they must be getting close to wherever they were going. Sure enough, they soon pulled into a driveway leading up to a small house. Takao looked at Midorima. “Who lives here?”

“Us.”

“Wait, what?”

“For tonight, that is. I rented it.”

“Oh. Oh!” Takao grinned. “Shin-chan, this is great!”

They didn’t have much to carry inside; just overnight bags and a cooler with some food. (Midorima had snuck this into the car when Takao wasn’t looking.) It wasn’t a big place, but it was clean, and had huge front windows looking out over the ocean. Midorima poured them each a glass of wine and they sat together on the couch in front of one of the windows, enjoying the view. Takao slipped his hand into Midorima’s and laced their fingers together.

“Let’s never go back,” suggested Takao.

“You like it, then?” asked Midorima, uncertain.

“Shin-chan, I _love_ it.” Takao smiled and leaned closer. “I love _you_.”

For Takao, the softness in Midorima’s eyes said more than any words, but it was still really nice that he replied, “I love you, too.”

Takao definitely didn’t care about the rest of the world right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 17, 2015  
> (http://oha--asa.tumblr.com/post/135359856668/december-17-2015)
> 
> 1\. Cancer  
> Hat  
> Red
> 
> 2\. Scorpio  
> Popular song  
> Black
> 
> (I'm sorry about this one. _Somebody_ had to do it.)

“I have other hats, you know.” 

“But Shin-chan, none of them are red. This one is  _double_  lucky!” 

Midorima’s face was full of skepticism, but he still pulled on the velvet and fur hat. Takao covered his mouth and turned away, but did not  _quite_  stop himself from laughing. Midorima glared at him, which, unfortunately, Takao only found funnier. Choking back more laughter, he said, “That’s the spirit, Shin-chan! You’re going to be the best dressed at this party.” He sat on their bed and starting pulling on his socks (they were green and had little elf faces on the side, with bells at the top of the elf hats), humming to himself until he got to the chorus, when he broke out singing. “ _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart; the very next day, you–”_

“Are you going to stop singing that song anytime soon?” interrupted Midorima. 

Takao pretended to be scandalized. “Shin-chan! Don’t you want me to be lucky today?”

“I don’t recall a particular song being specified. I’m sure there are thousands of other songs you could sing.”

“But it’s the most popular Christmas song, right? Doesn’t that make it the luckiest?”

Midorima frowned, apparently having no answer for this. Takao went back to singing. “ _This year, to save me from tears—”_

“Can you at least sing a different part of the song?” demanded Midorima. 

“That’s the only part I know,” explained Takao. 

Midorima gave a long-suffering sigh and pulled out his phone. After a few taps, he thrust it at Takao. “If you’re going to do it, do it right,” he said. 

Takao looked at Midorima; his serious face, sincerely wanting Takao to get the lyrics to his lucky song right, with a Santa hat perched on his head, and thought that he couldn’t love this man any harder. “Thanks, Shin-chan,” he said, accepting the phone. He looked at it for a moment, and then started again. “ _Last Christmas, I gave—”_

“Takao!”

“That’s where it starts, Shin-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't long after this that Midorima started googling "most popular Christmas songs" and printing out lyrics so Takao would sing something else, _anything else_.


End file.
